This invention pertains to the art of installing motor brush holders inside a motor. It is known in the art to secure a brush housing apparatus to an electric motor housing by using an interference fit between the outside surface of the brush housing and a receiving surface on the motor housing. The brush housing may be further secured by applying adhesive to the assembled parts. This method of attachment may be expensive as the interference fit requires exacting tolerances to both mating parts. These tolerances can add cost to the assembly. Also the choice of adhesive may be difficult as the brush operates in a high temperature and high vibration environment.
It is also known in the art to use straps and fasteners to secure the brush to the motor housing. This method adds additional parts and additional assembly time to the motor. Another known securing method is to add tabs to the outside of the brush apparatus and locate the brush in a receptacle formed in the motor housing. The brush is then secured in the housing by bending the tabs over the receptacle. Bending the tabs according to this method adds assembly time and thus cost.
One known method to electrically connect the brush apparatus to the motor field is to extend a conductive wire from the brush and electrically connect the wire to a wire extending from the motor field. This method adds additional assemble steps and time to the electric motor assembly.
What is needed is a durable, efficient, simplified, and cost-effective method and apparatus to electrically connect and secure brush apparatuses and field windings of electric motors without using adhesives, fasteners, or wire splices.